Vega Saga part three: Ragnarok
by Richforce
Summary: The conclusion of the Vega Saga. Will Serena learn the truth about Vega before Astra is released?
1. Prom Night

Richforce: Here begins the third and final part to the Vega saga: Ragnarok, which refers to the apocalypse of Norse mythology. I'm going to use this moment to clear a few things that you may ask me about when I refer to things in the Stars because I use a mix of anime and magna. First off the Starlights are girls who just disguised themselves as boys when they came to Earth, second in this story the Sailor Animates (Including Heavy Metal Papillon who never appeared in the anime) that came in Stars were artificial creatures created by Chaos that were given the powers of the real Sailor Animates, third here the Amazoness quartet will become asteroid scouts but the ones in the present have yet to learn of this. I plan on barrowing a few characters from the Sailor Moon: Another Story video game. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

Recap: It is now Serena's senior year of high school and new enemy has appeared, The Blackstar Empire. Led by Vega, who unknown to Serena was her older brother in the Sliver Millennium, they had found the lost "Vault of Astra" and now Vega's aide Merlor plans to release a being known as Astra from the vault. The Sailor scouts, by finding the Sailor Knights, being visited by their future daughters and enlisting Molly and Melvin as Sailor Earth and Earth Knight, have defeated three members of the Black Vanguard; The Empire's most powerful and ruthless fighting force. But now the most powerful member of the Black Vanguard is on his way and the battle that will determine the fate of the galaxy will soon begin...

Chapter 1: Prom Night

Serena had just finished putting on her lipstick. After almost a year of intense studies and a grueling college entrance exam all of her high school studies were now over, the next few days would be spent preparing for college, cleaning out her desk and locker and saying goodbye to her friends. But tonight was her senior prom and she was looking forward to enjoying this night with her friends, especially Darien. She looked into the mirror and saw herself as radiant beauty. "How do I look?" she asked Luna as she turned around.

"Stunning." said Luna. "Almost like you looked a thousand years ago."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry." said Rini. "We'll handle anything that may happen so just enjoy your prom."

"Are you sure you're all ready for your first patrol by yourselves?"

"We've all gotten a lot stronger since we came here, so we can handle any Nightmare if we work together."

"I'm sure you will."

Serena came down stairs and was greeted by her parents and brother. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you look more beautiful then your mother on our prom." said Richard.

"Your father's right." said Irene. "Call us if anything happens and don't do anything we taught you not to."

"Have fun." said Sammy.

The doorbell rang. "That must be Darien. I'll see you when I get home." She went out and saw Darien waiting by a Limousine. "I take it that Walter arranged for this ride."

"Yes, after all I'm not the only one who didn't go to his senior prom. None of the outer scouts or knights did either..."

"So they're going as chaperones. We better not keep them waiting."

* * *

The Blackstar fortress...

A female shaped ingot entered the throne room. "Prince Vega I have an urgent message. Emperor Dolean has fallen ill and is not expected to live. He orders you to return to Romna at once."

Vega got up from his throne. "Merlor you'll be in charge until Draco arrives later today, don't do anything on the earth until he gets here." Vega then left the fortress.

"Like, I thought he didn't like his dad." said Prim.

"He doesn't." said Merlor. "But if the emperor dies Vega takes the throne and then he could have us imprisoned, or if Dolean tells him about Astra we could be executed!"

"So what do we do?" asked Axel.

"We have to accelerate our plans; I know where the keys are and even though we can no longer use Nightmares, Draco should have no problem retrieving them. If Dolean dies then the coronation would take some time to prepare so that gives some leeway." At that moment buzzing sound came from a monitor. The monitor then showed the image of a man covered in black armor all over, styled to resemble a dragon except for his cold blue eyes. "Draco, I'm glad that you could come at such short notice."

"I was already on my way here when Vega summoned me; I'd give him a piece of my mind if he were staying with you."

"Why were you coming here, to avenge the defeat of your comrades?"

"I didn't find out about that until Vega called. Me and a freelance youma was in pursuit of a ship, it's carrying five certain rebel leaders to Earth."

Merlor closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"What!"

"Once Astra is released the rebels will be crushed so it makes little difference if their leaders get away."

"I see, still I would like to see how much the planet has changed in the last thousand years."

"Very well, you take a look around but then come back; I have a theory on how we can get the keys."

"It won't take long at all."

* * *

At the school gym the dance was at full swing. The girls all looked especially beautiful and the guys especially handsome. "This is defiantly a night to remember." said Serena.

"It's almost over isn't it?" said Amy. "After we graduate it could be years until we see each other again."

"We'll find a way to keep in touch with each other."

"So much has changed for us in the past two years, even the stuff that doesn't concern our scout duties." said Lita. "Take me for instance, Rex somehow talked me into sky diving and it help me get over my fear of airplanes."

"Yeah, we all changed a lot since we started being scouts." said Raye.

"Well like they say 'Times change and we with time.'" said Mina.

"You actually got one of those proverbs right!" said Amy.

"Jamie helped me there."

"Hotaru is something wrong?" asked Michelle.

Hotaru sighed. "My father is remarrying."

"I see how that can be uncomfortable." said Amara.

"I'm fine with the wedding, daddy should happy, my problem is that I've been asked to be the maid of honor and if I hadn't aged quickly since that incident with Pharaoh Ninety I would be the flower girl."

"It's natural to feel disoriented." said Trista. "But I'm sure you're ready for this."

Across the room the guys were all talking about the same thing. "So we're all agreed." said Darien. "As soon as everyone is graduated and this Blackstar mess is over we'll ask the girls to marry us."

"Yes, we're going to do it because we love them, not because of something we learned about our future." said Greg.

"What's with you Gary you've been quiet all night." said Anthony.

"Oh, it's just this guardian of time thing with Trista." said Gary.

"What's the problem amigo?" asked Miguel.

"It seems like we both share that responsibility and the immortality that goes with it, but it doesn't look like our children would have the same. I'm not sure I can handle the fact that Trista and I would outlive any of our children."

"Don't give up yet." said Ken. "You'll both find a way to make it work out."

"We better get to the dance floor." said Darien. "We don't want to make the girls mad."

* * *

At that moment the mini-scouts were on a rooftop. "I didn't think patrolling by ourselves would be this boring." said Mini-Venus.

"It has been real quiet since we beat Scorpio." said Mini-Earth.

"Still I'd like to see some action." said Mini-Jupiter.

"I just like staying up this late." said Mini-Uranus.

Then what looked like a meteor crashed in the park. "What was that?" asked Mini-Pluto.

"I don't know but we better find out." said Mini-Moon.

When they got to the park they saw that the meteor was actually a starship. "I have a bad feeling about this." said Mini-Mars.

"Be ready for anything." said Mini-Mercury.

"Its opening!" said Mini-Neptune.

"Get ready!" said Mini-Saturn.

"Ah, Senshi in training, I could use a short warm up." said Draco.

* * *

Back at the dance the couples were slow dancing. "Serena, this is the best night of my life."

"Me too, nothing could ruin it."

It was at that moment a youma burst through the wall. It was a large and muscular with a jaw full of sharp teeth. "Looks like I found you at last!" he said pointing to Serena.

As everyone panicked Serena and the others talked. "We can't change in front of all these people." said Amy.

"He's just after me, if I could get him alone I could transform." said Serena.

"Any last words?" asked the Youma.

"Only that you should make sure you got the right girl with two long braids." said a new voice. It belonged to a girl about Serena's age. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and two blue arrow shaped marks on her checks. Her hair was done in two long braids coming from red ribbons. She wore a skin tight black outfit that went from her feet to a white collar followed by a frilled collar that went to the top of her neck, had gold rings around her ankles and wrists, and gold shoulder blades. She had a Tiara with an arrow mark in front.

"The Youma turned around. "Wait a minute; you're saying you're the rebel leader?"

"Gee and you figured it out all out by yourself." At that moment four other girls with the same check marks wearing slightly different variations of the first's uniform gathered around her.

"We evacuated everyone else." one of them said.

"You guys sit this one out." She said looking at the scouts and knights. "And we'll show you what the Sailor Soulshields can do!"

"Sailor Soulshields?" Serena asked.

Each of them got into a pose. "Sailor Nabu!" said one with blue eyes, blue hair that covered her ears in the back, a blue highlighted uniform and a blue stone on her tiara.

"Sailor Nergal!" said one with red eyes, red hair done into a thin ponytail, a red highlighted uniform and a red stone on her tiara.

"Sailor Marduk!" said one with grey eyes, gray hair done into a thick ponytail, a green highlighted uniform and a green stone on her tiara.

"Sailor Ishtar!" said one with blue eyes, blonde hair that went down past her waist, a yellow highlighted uniform and a yellow stone on her tiara.

"Sailor Sin!" said the one who appeared first. (These characters are based on the opposite Senshi in the game Sailor Moon another story. Sin's name is from the Sumerian moon god and the others are derived from the nearest Sumerian counterparts of the roman gods that the scouts' planets were named for)

"I'm gonna smash you!" the youma said.

"NABU GLACIER CRUSH!" Sailor Nabu formed a large ice chuck above the youma which fell on him.

"NERGAL BLAZING MISSILE!" Sailor Nergal launched a fireball that exploded on impact.

"MARDUK GIGAVOLT CRACKER!" Sailor Marduk unleashed a giant lighting bolt.

"ISHTAR STREAMING LIGHTS!" Sailor Ishtar attacked with a number of light beams.

"SIN AURA SLICE!" Sailor Sin's hand glowed white and she gave a karate chop at the youma. A second or so later the Youma appeared unharmed.

"Looks like you..." but he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut in half along path of the chop and was reduced to dust.

The Soulshields turned to the scouts. "Sorry if he mistaken you for me, But I'm sure you could have handled it Sailor Moon."

Serena was surprised "How did you..."

"We developed the ability to sense the powers of other Senshi." said Sailor Nergal.

"So why was he after you?" asked Walter.

At that moment an explosion was heard from the park. "What!"

"We better check it out!" said Ken.

As they ran the Soulshields told their story. "Our worlds were once part of one kingdom ruled from planet Sin, but the Blackstar Empire took over and has ruled our planets for generations." said Sailor Marduk.

"But after centuries after they were lost we discovered the powers of the Sailor Soulshields." said Sailor Ishtar.

"Now we're trying to use them to liberate our homeworlds." said Sailor Nabu.

"We heard that there were some Senshi on this planet who defeated three members of the Black Vanguard. And we came in hopes bringing you back with us to set our planets free." said Sailor Sin.

"Well it looks like they set their eyes on Earth." said Serena. "You'd understand if we want to protect our world before we leave for another."

"Of course, that's why we're here, to help you and then bring you with us."

They got to the park and found a crater, but what caused it seemed to have left leaving behind arriving spectators, paramedics and ten very injured reverted Mini-Scouts.

"Oh my god! RINI!" Serena screamed.

Rini looked into her eyes. "I guess we weren't really ready..." she then passed out and the paramedics loaded her onto an ambulance.

"Rini no!" Each couple was worried about what would happen to their future child. "This wouldn't have happened if we didn't go to that stupid prom!"

"Don't be so hard on yourselves." said Sailor Sin. "This looks like the work of Draco, he's in a class all his own, I doubt you could have beaten him without taking heavy losses."

"That doesn't comfort me very well." said Serena. "They came from the future; they're going to be our children."

"I understand better then you might think. That brown haired girl fits the description of one a boy I met with gave a dog to." She showed them a picture of a boy with green hair and blue eyes.

"So?" said Molly.

"His name was Anshar; he's going to be... my son."

Serena was feared with her whole heart that Rini wouldn't make it.

Back at the fortress...

"Had fun?" Merlor said as Draco came into his lab.

"I was disappointed really, my opponents were weak and I'm surprised that it took the earth this long to come as far as it has."

"Well now that you've had your fun it's time to get down to business; I know how to get the keys but I'm not sure if it will work. I found some test subjects that I want you to visit."

"Give me the details and no one will stop me."

* * *

Richforce: What kind of test does Merlor have in mind? You'll just have to find out next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to those who died when my country was attacked almost three years ago. 


	2. The Secret of the Asteroid Kingdom

Richforce: I decided to do something a little special for the four sisters and Amazon quartet in this chapter. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2: The Secret of the Asteroid Kingdom

Serena and the others waited nervously outside the emergency room, the doctor then came out. "Well?!" asked Serena.

"We managed to stabilize the girls however they're still in a coma." The public believed that the girls were hurt when a gas line exploded.

"So when are they waking up?!" said Darien.

"We don't know it could hours, days or weeks perhaps even never."

Serena could barely hold on. They all saw all those tubes and wires sticking into the girls meant to keep them alive and now the possibility that they may remain in comas for the rest of their lives. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"We'll keep doing our best. There's a good chance for them to be up in a few days."

They all hoped with their whole hearts that they would be alright.

In the Blackstar Fortress Draco stood before Merlor. "So what have you found out about the keys?" Draco said.

"Do you know what a starseed is?" Merlor asked.

"Yes, a persons inner star and for Senshi the crystal that is the ultimate source of their power, so?"

"The keys are not whole; rather each key is made up of two similar yet different starseeds. This first job is to see if we can make the two starseeds into one whole."

"And who are my victims?"

"Four sisters and those who were the originals for those they thought they knew. Here's what you need to know." Merlor proceeded to impart what he knew.

Katsy came into the beauty shop she and sisters owned. Lately some considerably unusual things were going on with them. First, these four girls introduced themselves to them saying that they also were in a sense healed by Sailor Moon. Second they started seeing men that reminded them of people they knew back on Negamoon, they even had the same names. "So how did it go?" asked Birdie.

"Rubeus is wonderful." Katsy said.

"I thought you said he was scum." said Avery.

"That was the other one. This one is more like a gumball, hard on the outside but sweet on the inside."

"Well for me, it seems that this Sapphire is even better than the first one." said Prisma.

"Well you two aren't the only ones who have romance in your lives." said Avery. "The Diamond I meet thinks of me as a princess."

"Well the guy Emerald has his eyes on me." said Birdie.

"Hard to believe that we would all fall in love with someone who looked so similar to someone who was connected to our future past." said Katsy.

At that moment the guys they were talking about came in. "What are you talking about?" said Diamond.

"Nothing." The sisters said. They didn't want their relationships with these men to be ruined by what happened before so they decided to keep it completely secret from them. Right then the bell rang as the formerly Amazon Quartet came in. "Oh hi." They said.

"Hello, how can we help you?" asked Avery.

"Well..." said Cere. "Never mind, forget we even came." They wanted to ask them more, but felt now wasn't the right time. Ever since they meet the four sisters they felt something about them, they weren't sure what but they felt some other kind of connection.

Suddenly there was an explosion and they were all thrown to the floor. Draco came through the remains of the store front. "Sorry to wreck your store, but I need the eight of you."

The scouts heard the explosion and rushed over to the source. "Stop!" said Sailor Moon.

Draco threw some ingots. "Keep them busy won't you?" the ingots changed into warriors and attacked. "Now where were we?"

"What do you want with us?" said Prisma.

"What only you have."

"You won't hurt Katsy!" said Rubeus.

"I'd be more worried about myself if I were you. You four also have what I desire." Draco then turned to the quartet. "Now this should interesting." He then made a dark purple barrier around the store; their surroundings became a void of swirling dark energy. "But first things first." He drew out a sword and threw it.

"DANCING SWORD!"

The sword seemed to fly and changed directions at his command. As it made several close calls at the sisters and their boyfriends Draco started to get angry. "Why don't you use your powers already!?"

"We don't have any." said Birdie. "Not anymore!"

"What do mean anymore?" asked Emerald.

The girls then looked at their boyfriends. "Were sorry." said Prisma. "We should have told you from the start."

"Maybe a more direct attack!" Draco said as the made the swords go for at the sisters. But before they could hit the quartet stood between them and got hit by the swords instead.

"What made you do that?!" the other eight said.

"It's all clear now." Cere said to Avery and Diamond.

"We just realized now." Ves said to Katsy and Rubeus.

"That we're meant to be together." said Jun to Prisma and Sapphire.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again." said Palla to Birdie and Emerald.

Then they all said together. "Mom, Dad..." They started to vanish and two streams of light came from them to each one they talked to.

At that moment the remaining eight's foreheads started to glow with different symbols. Avery and Diamonds' was a pink cross that then swept to the side at the top to form a C. Catsy's and Rubeus' was red and shaped like a Stonehenge trilith with curved horns on the top. Prisma's and Sapphire's was a green cross with five lines going from the top straight up and to the upper and lower left and right. Birdie's and Emerald's was a blue cross with a triangle on top. "So your true powers are starting to awaken!" Draco said.

"What true power?" said Birdie.

"Let me tell you a bedtime story. Once upon a time there were four girls from the future Negamoon, only they were never really told where they were really from. You see the most important people there took the appearances of men who were important to the girls though they didn't remember them, so they could use the girls' true powers."

"Negamoon? True Power?" Emerald asked.

"I'm just getting to the good part so pay attention. You see ages before in the Sliver Millennium there was the modest, yet happy Asteroid Kingdom. The rulers of this kingdom had four very beautiful daughters. When they grew up they married four princes promised to them and then each had a daughter of their own. But when the kingdom fell, the families were separated as they were to be reborn. The Princes were sent to Earth in this era, the princesses went to the future Negamoon and their daughters were found by Queen Nehellenia she also saw potential in them as well. Potential that was fulfilled when they gave what was left of their power to their parents so they could fight back against me knowing that in the future they would be born to them again."

At that point they were changed the Sisters found them selves wearing scout uniforms and their boyfriends wearing knight armor. "So we're..."

"The scouts and knights of Ceres, Vesta, Juno and Pallas; the four worlds of the Asteroid kingdom."

They were amazed. "So all this time we weren't who we thought we were." said Avery.

"All that matters now is that were here together now and that we protect each other." said Diamond.

"That is a bit of a problem." said Draco. "For you see I must have those powers!"

They called up their talismans four crystal balls, each one the color of their worlds, and four shields.

"CERES DESERT STORM!" Sailor Ceres caused a sandstorm.

"VESTA VOLCANO ERUPTION!" Sailor Vesta launched a lava attack.

"JUNO BLOSSOM SHOWER!" Sailor Juno spread a number of poisonous flower petals.

"PALLAS CRYSTAL DREAM!" Sailor Pallas threw several shards at Draco.

Draco however leapt up and dodged the attacks. "That was impressive; the others couldn't control their astral powers when they first got them." Draco readied to attack again.

"CERES SAND SHIELD!"

"VESTA LAVA SHIELD!"

"JUNO LEAF SHIELD!"

"PALLAS CRYSTAL SHIELD!"

The knights projected energy from the shields at Draco who avoided them.

"DANCING SWORD!"

As the sword came closer it split up and became nine swords that seriously hurt them. Draco went up to their unconscious bodies and formed four balls of light in his hands. Their bodies vanished as two went to each ball forming a crystal orb with the same color and symbol as each world. "And none of them lived happily ever after."

During the battle the scouts tired to penetrate the barrier after they destroyed the ingots, with no success. "Are you sure that computer isn't broken?" said Sailor Uranus.

"Positive." said Sailor Mercury. "This shield is really the divider to another dimension. I still haven't found a way to break it."

"Looks like we don't have too." said Sailor Jupiter.

The shield fell and they saw Draco holding four crystal orbs. "What did you do to our friends?!" said Sailor Moon.

"You'll find out soon enough. After all the great Draco has never lost a battle."

"You're gonna pay for what you've done to the Mini-Scouts!"

"That was just a warm up and this was only a test." He then vanished.

"Wonder what he meant?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." said Sailor Mars.

Back at the fortress Draco placed the crystal orbs on a table. "So the other scouts and knights powers other than Moon and Earth are the keys to opening the vault."

"Yes." said Merlor. "In the form of crystal orbs. We shall keep the four you just acquired Astra told she will need them later."

After he left the lab Draco thought to himself. I wonder if I'll see them again...

Richforce: Is Merlor really that much closer to releasing Astra? And who is Draco stay tuned for the answers.


	3. Stepdaughter of the Bride

Richforce: Sorry for the delay, not getting any reviews tends to bum me out a little but more than that I also got the game "Tales of Symphonia" and it took up a lot of my free time. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 3: Stepdaughter of the Bride

Raye was focusing on the sacred flame concentrating her hardest. "Well?" Serena asked.

"Still nothing." said Raye. "If whatever it is can block the powers of psychics around the world for this long than it's defiantly strong."

"Well let's recap on what we do know." said Amy. "The Blackstar has the vault but hasn't opened it yet, that means either they don't need to open it yet or that they can't right now."

"But why did they attack the four sisters?" Lita asked.

"I felt something before Draco beat them." said Serena. "Remember the Asteroid Senshi who helped us beat Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion?"

"The grown up Amazoness quartet that came back in time?" said Mina.

"Yes, I felt that somehow their powers were awakened in the four sisters. He may be after those with Senshi powers."

"Well the girls are at least getting better." said Lita. "Still we better warn the others."

"Today's Professor Tomoe's wedding." said Amy. "We'll have to wait until it's over before we can tell them safely."

---

In the Blackstar fortress Prim and Axel were approaching Draco. "You're going to fight the Scouts right?" asked Prim.

"Yes."

"Well Uncle Merlor told us to tell you to take them on at a time starting with Saturn." said Axel.

"It was been a while since I had a challenge. Why don't I take them all at once?"

"Uncle Merlor says he wants to make we beat them and that Saturn's potentially the most dangerous one."

"Very well, but I don't like this."

---

At a church across town Hotaru looked in the mirror wearing the dress of the maid of honor. She finally had a few moments to herself now that she helped her soon to be new stepmother Angela into her bridal gown. There was a knock at the door and Hotaru opened it to find Amara, Michelle and Trista in bridesmaids' dresses. "I don't know who's more nervous." said Amara. "The bride, the groom or you."

"Take it easy on her." said Michelle. "She's been through a lot."

"Thanks for agreeing to do this." said Hotaru.

"It must be hard for you." said Trista. "Your father marrying someone else."

"It was a little hard at first, but I have this feeling mama would have wanted it this way. They're both so happy together; I can't stand in the way even if I wanted to."

"You've grown up." Michelle said.

"You noticed just now?"

They heard another knock as the pastor came in. "It's almost time for the ceremony."

"Let's go then, the guys are probably already at their seats."

---

The ceremony had started; Hotaru held Angela's train as she walked down the aisle. After they got to the altar Hotaru stood to the side as the pastor began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and woman in bounds of holy matrimony." As Hotaru listened she looked to Anthony's direction. She knew that it wouldn't be that long until he asked her to walk down this aisle. She then turned her attention back to the ceremony. "Do you, Souichi Tomoe, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife; to love honor and cherish forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He answered.

"And do you Angela Tate take this man to be your lawful wedded husband; to love honor and cherish forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She answered.

"If anyone has any reason that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your piece."

At that moment the wall at one side of the chapel caved in and Scorpio stepped over the debris as the pastor fainted and all the guests except for Amara, Michelle, Trista, Anthony, Gary, Walter and Miguel ran out. "I've come for you and your boyfriend." He said while pointing to Hotaru.

"You'll have to fight us first, but not in here."

"Of course." Draco then set up the same type of dimensional bubble as he did in the beauty shop. "Now let us begin."

"SATURN ASTRAL POWER!"

"SATURN NOBLE POWER!"

"You have a lot of nerve crashing my father's wedding after what you did!" said Sailor Saturn.

"Are you here to talk or to fight?"

"DANCING SWORD!"

They barely managed to dodge the blades he threw their way. "We're going to have to give it our all." said Saturn Knight.

"SATURN SHADOW STRIKE!"

"SATURN DARK CHAIN!"

Draco called his sword back to him and knocked the attacks away. "Is that all you got?!" Draco said.

"We're not even warming up yet!"

They attacked again but this time Scorpio also used the chance to counterattack. Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight were exhausted.

"Had enough?"

Sailor Saturn wearily got up. "Tell me something does this Dimensional Bubble totally separate us from the rest of the world?"

"Yes."

"Then I have one last trick up my sleeve."

"You plan to sacrifice yourself to destroy me?"

"It's the only way now."

"It won't work."

"I'm ready too." said Saturn Knight.

"But..." said Sailor Saturn.

"I meant what I said, about sacrificing myself as well."

"In that case I'm looking forward to us growing up together."

"The only thing you have to look forward to is defeat." said Draco as he prepared a shield. "That power may be able to destroy a world but it will be useless against me."

"We'll see about that!" Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight put the blades of their talismans together and then held them up. The blades glowed with a dark purple light.

"DEATH BLADE FALL!"

Two purple streams of light came from the blades as Draco held up his shield.

"DARK REFLECTOR!"

An attack came from the shield that was identical to the one Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight were using. The two attacks collided and created a large explosion. Sailor Saturn got up, amazed that she and Saturn Knight were still alive. When the dust cleared they were even more amazed that Draco was still standing. "How?"

"I have the ability to create an exact duplicate of an attack that is being used against me when the two collide they cancel each other out. You exhausted all your energy using that attack while I used a relatively small amount. Now I can easily finish you off." He held up his hand and extracted their starseeds. After they disappeared he combined the seeds into a purple crystal orb with the symbol of Saturn floating inside it.

After the bubble was dropped Souichi ran to Draco. "What did you do to my..."

Draco then picked him up without effort. "I know about you, and even if you still had the dark power you once possessed you'd still be a pathetic bug compared to me. The only reason I don't crush you now is because it doesn't amuse me." He then dropped him.

"You think you can just get away this!?" Michelle said.

"I'll be after the rest of you next." Draco then teleported away just as the other scouts came.

"What happened?" asked Sailor Earth.

"Draco." Trista said. "He fought and captured Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight."

"And who knows which of us is next?" said Sailor Moon.

---

Back at the Blackstar fortress Draco presented the Saturn orb to Merlor. "The first of a set of eight."

"Well done Draco." Merlor said as he took the orb and then turned to the vault. "For you, great Astra." He then placed the orb on a round slot on the vault.

The vault started to glow. "Yes." said Astra. "I can feel the seal weakening. For the first time in five thousand years the new age of order appears to be close!"

---

Richforce: Is Astra really that close to being realized? Find out next time!


	4. As Time Goes By

Richforce: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

---

Chapter 4: As time goes by

Most of the scouts and knights were back at the hospital, the girls were improving but they still weren't considered well enough to see visitors. Serena was pacing back and forth. "What are we gonna tell Madelyn? Her future parents have been taken prisoner by the same guy who put her here; I don't know how she may take that."

"We have to tell her." said Darien. "She deserves to know the truth."

"That she may cease to exist!?"

"She seems fine for now, whatever they want Hotaru and Anthony for, they want them alive."

Everyone else came out. "Wait, where's Trista and Gary?"

"They never showed up." said Mina.

"I thought we all agreed that we'd always be close enough to each other to help in case Draco attacks again." said Lita.

"They looked like they wanted to sort some things out on their own for a little while." said Miguel.

"Normally I'd leave them alone but their timing is defiantly not good." said Amy.

"Especially now that the Soulshields have left Earth in order to find other Senshi to help us." said Raye.

"I just hope they come back soon." said Ken.

---

Back at the Blackstar fortress Draco entered Merlor's lab. "And who am I to corner like a mouse today?"

"The guardians of Pluto are going to vulnerable, now is the time to attack them." said Merlor.

"I'd rather fight them all at once and be done with it."

"That is foolishness. We must not underestimate them."

"I need a challenge! What good is power and strength unless you can push their limits?!"

"You may be the leader of the Black Vanguard, but we can't take any chances. Vega has probably arrived at Romna by now, if Dolean has told him about Astra, then it's all over as soon as he gets back. We must quickly and carefully defeat the ones we need to and then release Astra."

"Very well, I'll do things your way." For now!

---

Trista sat on the same park bench she did the day Gary first awakened as a knight. "You ok?" Gary asked.

"It's almost time for me to take my place at the gates." Trista said. "Soon I'll forsake any semblance of a normal life so I can stand guard at my eternal post."

"And I with you remember?"

"I couldn't go to the hospital today. We may have no choice but to prevent Maggie's birth."

"No, there was to be a way we can save her as well."

"I believe that too."

Just then they heard clapping and turned to see the same black man in a trench coat that helped Trista before. "So you refuse to give up on your own dreams, good you both passed the test." He said.

"You again?!" said Trista. "You found out who we are?"

"I knew who you both were since the day you were born."

"Who are you?"

"People have called me your father, but the truth is I'm more like a father figure to you and your people."

"You're Cronos?!"

"Not exactly what you expected, I take this form when I want to keep a low profile."

"You said we passed a test, what test?" asked Gary.

"You've both been told that if time was to protected you'd both have to sacrifice your dreams and at some times the life or existence of another person. You opened your minds to the possibility that it might not be necessary to give up on someone, that you might be able to have your cake and eat it too." He then pulled out a small seed. "This is now yours."

"A seed."

"Before the fall of the Silver Millennium the guardians of the gates planted a tree at the Gates of Time; a tree that was sensitive to the ebb and flow of time. They were connected to this tree, it kept a continuous watch on time and if it sensed something was wrong it reached to guardians and they in turn responded. This seed is all that's left of that tree, plant it and you can fulfill your duties while living your own lives."

"You mean..." Trista started.

"You can chase your dreams and have a family."

"Let's plant it as soon as possible!" said Trista.

---

Vega was summoned to the Emperor's bedchambers; even before he first learned of his previous life he never considered Dolean his father, until now. He was never scolded or embraced by his father as a child; it seemed that the Emperor always put the affairs of state before his family; Vega believed that was what drove his present mother to an early grave. But now that Dolean was not expected to live much longer he felt as if he should make peace with him. Vega knelt next to Dolean's bed with only a nurse and a minister of the empire nearby. "Hello...Father."

"Vega, my son." Dolean said in a rasping voice. "It's as if only now, as I approach death's door, that I see the wrongs I have done to the people, to your mother and to you. I was blinded by ambition and swayed by words of flattery and poison to make such a mad grab at power. I never truly appreciated what you and your mother meant to me."

"It's ok; she forgave you long ago, as I do now."

"Vega, as you take the throne you must seek that ideal of yours, that kingdom of peace you told me about so many times."

"I'm so close father; Merlor has helped me find the Vault of Astra. As soon as..."

"No!" Dolean yelled surprising Vega.

"Father..."

"He has deceived you as well, Merlor that snake!"

"I don't understand."

"Vega, whatever happens, you must not let Merlor release Astra." It was then that Vega remembered feeling a presence from within the vault. "He must be mad with power lust to even consider such a plan."

"Father, who is Astra?"

"The second great evil."

"Another Chaos!"

"Similar, but different. Chaos sought destruction, Astra seeks control. If she is released the galaxy, perhaps even the universe will fall into unending bondage."

Vega took his father's hand. "I swear he will pay."

"I leave the Empire to you now. I... love... you...m...y...s...on..." Vega felt his father's grip slip away.

The minister then took a small crown and placed it on Vega's head. "Dolean has died, long live Vega, Emperor of Romna and its empire."

Vega looked at himself in mirror as he promised to himself that he would make sure that the next time he would see Merlor would be the last.

---

"Ready?" Trista asked.

"I think so." Gary said.

"Then let's do this."

"PLUTO ASTRAL POWER!"

"PLUTO NOBLE POWER!"

Sailor Pluto then raised her staff. "Open now Gates of time!"

They were transported to the gates. "I'll wait here." said Cronos. "Just in case somebody tries to use the gates."

"Ok." said Pluto Knight.

They went in and found a circle of soil. "Guess that's where we plant it."

Sailor Pluto planted the seed and suddenly a tree sprouted as soon as they stepped away from the soil.

"That was fast." said Pluto Knight.

"Let's see if Maggie is ready to hear the good news."

As they left Cronos landed at their feet with a thud. "Cronos!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him." said Cronos.

They looked up and saw Draco. "I hope you will provide more of a challenge than the old man did."

"We won't let you use the gates!" said Sailor Pluto.

"I'm not interested in the gates, just the gatekeepers."

"DANCING SWORD!"

Draco launched his attack which they narrowly escaped.

"PLUTO FURIOUS CYCLONE!"

"PLUTO TYPHOON BOOMERANG!"

"DARK REFLECTOR!"

Draco turned their attacks back at them. "And I haven't even warmed up yet."

"You won't win." said Sailor Pluto gasping for breath.

"I think I already have."

"DANCING SWORD!"

His attack left them unconscious; he then took out their starseeds and formed them into a dark green crystal orb with the symbol of Pluto hanging inside it. After he left the time gates while Cronos was starting to get up he was stopped by Sailor Moon. "Hold it."

"Sorry, but I must be going." He then teleported away.

"Come back and fight Draco!"

---

Merlor placed the Pluto orb in its slot. "This is taking too long, Dolean has died and Vega will be crowned soon. We have to get more orbs at once."

"I told you I should take them all on." said Draco

"That's still too risky."

"Actually I have a plan, the next time I take some of their comrades I'll start luring the rest into my trap."

---

Richforce: What is Draco's trap and who will he be after next find out next time! Please review!


	5. Road to Ruin

Richforce: All characters belong to their owners

Chapter 5: Road to Ruin

"We keep losing or friends to this guy." said Raye.

"I'm getting really depressed." said Mina.

"That's it!" said Serena. "We have to find a way to stop this guy!"

"Every time we faced him we always tried to isolate a scout and knight together." said Amy. "The best thing we can do right now is to stay close to each other."

"But will that be enough?"

Back at the Blackstar Fortress Draco and Merlor were speaking with each other.

"This is taking too long." said Merlor. "We can't gather the keys the way we have been doing before Vega returns."

"So I will get more of a challenge after all." said Draco.

"So you have a plan?"

"I'll take on Uranus and Neptune next."

"And the rest of them?"

"I have a plan." said Draco.

Back at her apartment Michelle's mind was wandering. "Michelle, if you don't finish I'll be stuck here." said Walter.

"Oh, sorry." said Michelle. She was painting and was using Walter as a model.

"Should we pick this up at a later time?"

"No it's not that, it's just… With Draco out there I'm just so worried about who is next."

"We'll beat him I just know it."

"You're right, but I still I'm a little uneasy."

At that moment they both heard a crash and explosion. "That sounded like it came from the overpass."

"Oh no, Amara usually is over there at this time and I think she was picking up Miguel!"

"We better go check it out then."

Amara and Miguel leapt out of the car just before Draco's attack hit it transforming as they did. "You injure our kids, take away our friends and made us fear for each other." said Sailor Uranus. "But wreaking my car is the straw that broke the camel's back!"

"Ready to get your extremo (Spanish for butt) smacked?!" said Uranus Knight.

"Not just yet." said Draco. "I'm expecting company."

"Are you both ok?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Not for long and neither are you." Draco extended a dimensional bubble trapping them inside. "DANCING SWORD!"

They dodged the attack and countered.

"NEPTUNE HYDRO JAVELIN!'

"DARK REFLECTOR!"

Draco turned the attack back at him.

"How can we beat this Guy?"

"I got a plan." said Sailor Uranus. "We each have to attack him in turn."

"Let's try it." said Sailor Neptune.

"URANUS TECTONIC UPHEAVAL!"

Draco jumped to avoid the attack.

"NEPTUNE OCEANIC MAELSTROM!"

Draco raised his shield. "DARK REFLECTOR!"

"URANUS STONE HAMMER!"

Uranus Knight's attack destroyed the reflective surface of Draco's shield making it unable to counter Neptune's attack.

"Ugh!"

"Alright!" said Sailor Neptune.

"We got him!" said Sailor Uranus.

But Draco started to get up while laughing. "I must admit you I never expected you to find a way to beat my Dark Reflector, but that technique represents a mere fraction of my power. You should all feel honored it isn't often that I'm forced to do this to win a fight!"

"DARK EVOLUTION!"

Draco changed into a massive three headed dragon. "It was been far too long since I have used my full power."

"BREATH OF ANNIHILATION!"

All three heads let loose a stream of power down on their victims.

The others were waiting outside the bubble when Mercury's computer started going off. "What is it?" asked Sailor Earth.

Sailor Mercury checked. "I'm getting a massive energy spike…Whoa!" The computer started to short out. "It overloaded!"

"That can't be possible!" said Sailor Venus.

"It is." said Earth Knight. "But it would require an enormous amount of energy. Makes me wonder what's going on in there."

Then the Bubble faded and the section of the overpass it covered was devastated to ground level. "Oh my god…"

They stared down at the damage and saw Draco reverted to human form and was holding a gold crystal orb and an aqua crystal orb. "Looks like they have a two for one sale for crystal orbs today!" Draco then noticed Luna and Artemis arriving at the edge of the bridge. "This is just to let you know I'm through playing games. The next time we meet you're all going down!" Draco then left.

"Next time we meet you'll be the one going down!" said Moon Knight.

"Good job Draco!" said Merlor.

"It will only get better." said Draco. "I have a plan to get all the remaining crystal orbs at once."

"How do you plan on doing that?" said Merlor.

Draco looked out to Earth. "With the help of some old friends."

Richforce: Who are the old friends Draco is talking about? Find out next time


	6. A Tragic Tail

Richforce: I'm sorry if this seems to be late. Remember in this divide a Silver Millennium age by ten to get the physical age. All Characters belong to their owners.

Chapter 6: A Tragic Tail

:Dream sequence:

A fifty-year old girl looked out her window to the blue orb hanging in the sky. She sighed as the door opened and her mother came in. "Is there something wrong precious?"

"I'm never going back to school again!" the girl said.

"Why not? From what I heard you're the brightest student the teacher has ever met."

"The other kids were making fun of me and my friend because of our ears and tails."

The girl's mother turned her to the mirror; the girl had red eyes, wavy black hair with two heart buns on top and the crescent mark that was on the forehead of every Lunan, but as she said her most noticeable features were the cat ears on top of her head and the slender tail that came from her bottom, both ears and tail were covered with black fur. She wore a black leather outfit that went from her neck to the top of her legs, black gloves that resembled paws and black boots that went halfway up her thigh. "Why would anyone make fun of something that helps make you who you are?"

"They kept calling us 'half-breeds'."

"Well children can sometimes be cruel, not understanding what they're making fun of."

"They understand. Why did daddy have to be a Mau?"

"Because that's who he is, and that was the man I fell in love with."

"I just want it all to go away."

"Maybe when you get on break you, me and your father can go to Mau for a vacation. You have grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins there who've never met you before."

"I don't want to go to stinky ol' Mau!"

Her mother sighed. "It must be hard for you; you keep trying to find who you are because your mother is of one race and your father of another. But I know one day you'll find that both cultures make you who you are." The mother gave the child a kiss. "Good night Luna."

:End dream sequence:

"Luna, don't you think you should get up?" said Serena.

Luna opened her eyes. "This sure is a role reversal." She said as she stretched. "I take it that you're going to check up on the Mini-scouts, so Artemis and I are going to look after the kittens."

"I hope it hasn't been too much trouble. I can imagine that many kittens being a handful."

"It is, but it's worth it."

"By the way, you were talking in your sleep."

"Just dreaming old dreams."

* * *

"Uh, Draco you called us?" said Prim.

"Yes I have a letter for you to deliver."

"Dude, we aren't exactly in the greeting card business."

"This letter is vital to my plan, deliver it to this address."

Prim looked at the address. "But this place is abandoned!"

"If it was abandoned why would I be sending it there?"

"Ok, whatever." said Prim as she and Axel left.

* * *

In a normally empty store room Luna and Artemis were watching over the kittens. Most of them were playing their favorite game, pounce. "Now you're it Miranda!" said Charon.

"Can't get me!" said Triton.

"Oh, I'll get one of you!" said Miranda.

She chased Titan up a short old bookcase and pounced on him. They both fell off the bookcase and fell on the other kittens who were gathered right below them.

"Oh no!" said Luna.

"Is everyone ok!" said Artemis.

Diana was the first to answer. "Don't worry, they didn't fall that far."

"Still I better check your marks." said Luna.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Sunspot.

"Yes it is." said Artemis. "Without those marks…"

The kittens then all finished for him. "Without those marks we'll lose our ability to speak and reason, and become regular house cats."

"Our parents told us only a million times." said Terra.

"And with good reason, they didn't want you to become dumb animals and neither do we." said Luna.

"How can you be sure?" said Stardust.

Artemis and Luna looked at the ground. "It happened to us once." Luna said.

"Really when?" asked Moonbeam.

"It was when Galaxia attacked." said Artemis. "Luna and I tried to help against Tin Nyanko when she injured us and damaged our marks. It took a while for Raye and Amy to figure out a way for Serena to repair them."

"What was it like for you?" asked Titan.

"It was as if life had gone on cruise control." said Luna. "Our memories didn't make any sense to us and all we could really think about was food, sleep and attention from our "owners". I don't even want to get into when I got into heat near the end, Serena and Mina had to keep us locked in each of their rooms to keep us from mating without us thinking about it."

"Whoa." said Diana. "That doesn't sound fun at all. I guess we better be more careful."

"I wonder when this got started?" asked Charon.

"Mom and Dad must have been first given their marks when they were kittens." said Crescent. "Why else wouldn't there be cats like us?"

"Uh, yeah." said Artemis. Then a letter was slipped under the door. "Huh?"

Luna took a look at it. "It's addressed to us, probably as part of some joke or something the girls are playing on us." She and Artemis then read it.

Luna and Artemis,

I have a proposition for the two of you. Meet me on top of the north tower of the Metropolitan Government Building in the Shinjuku district to discuss my offer and the Moon Kingdom.

Tell no one about this,

An old friend

"What is it" asked Diana.

"Nothing." said Luna. "Why don't you play a safer game like hide and seek?"

Things were quiet for a while after that.

* * *

Artemis snuck out of Mina's room that night. "This sure feels familiar."

:Flashback:

A fifty-year old boy with long white hair, blue eyes, white cat ears on top of his head and a slender white tail coming from his rear was climbing out of his window. He was wearing a white leather shirt, white pants, white paw gloves and white boots. After he got down he turned to the girl who was waiting for him. "Ready Luna?"

"Yes Artemis." Luna said. "We have to run away. Our moms and dads don't know what it's like being us. We'll be ok."

"Yeah, and we can do what whatever we want. We can stay up late."

"And eat dessert before dinner!"

"Come on!" Artemis then touched Luna. "Tag, you're it!"

"Not for long!"

:End flashback:

Luna and Artemis had to walk and sneak on a train to get to the Metropolitan Government Building, but after sneaking into an elevator they finally made it to the roof.

"Who could have given us that note?" said Artemis. "It seems like someone we know from the Silver Millennium."

"I'm not entirely sure about this." said Luna. "I'm just glad all the kittens are asleep safely in that backroom right now."

"I seeyou two managed to give you my letter." They turned to find Draco. "I'm not here to fight."

"Where you did take the others?" hissed Luna.

"Threaten me and you'll never know." They calmed down and Draco looked at the skyline. Amazing how much this planet has caught up in a thousand years and yet these people are capable of becoming so much more…"

"Why did you call us here?"

"Like I said in the letter I have an offer for the two of you."

"We're not interested!" said Artemis.

"Be reasonable, I'm not asking you to betray you friends and you don't even know what I'm offering you."

"Nothing you could offer would interest us!" said Luna.

"Really?" Draco then covered them with a light.

When it faded Luna and Artemis felt different. "They each then took a look at themselves and each other realizing that they became human. Luna was this way only one other time in her life and she looked the same as she did then; Blue eyes, black wavy hair with two heart shaped buns on top, a yellow dress and a crescent moon pendant. Artemis had long white hair, blue eyes, a white shirt and pants combination and a crescent moon pendant.

"We're…"

"…Human."

"Consider this a trail period." said Draco. "I'll let you have those human bodies for one week, if you want to keep them after that you'll have to do a task for me."

"What?" asked Artemis.

"I'll let you know when it's time."

"And our future children?" asked Luna.

"Human as well."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Artemis.

"It's the least I can do…" Draco then threw them a yellow handkerchief with a sun design on it. "…for a couple of old friends."

Luna started at it in shock. "Chemosh?"

Draco then left.

"Chemosh…"

* * *

Luna was a little afraid when Artemis opened the door. "Artemis what if he just told just he changed them but didn't keep his word?"

"I know we shouldn't but for some reason I trust our old friend."

They came into find that the kittens were all human, laughing and looking at themselves and each other. They all wore outfits similar to what Luna and Artemis wore as children. "I can't believe it!" said Diana she turned to see Luna and Artemis. "You're human too!" Luna found it interesting that Diana wore her hair the same way she did.

"But how did we get this way?" asked Crescent. "Don't you find it odd that we just woke up like this?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!" said Sunspot, her hair was in stripes of black and white. "I can't wait to see Gloria in the hospital!"

"Yeah." said Miranda; her hair was in stripes of brown and orange. "Everyone will be surprised when they see that we're human now."

"Well I guess there's no harm in It." said Luna.

"Are you sure?" whispered Artemis.

"We can't hide from them for a week; we have to tell them the truth."

* * *

At the hospital Serena was surprised when the now human cats came into the visitors ward. She recognized Luna; she became human for a short time before with the help of the silver crystal, from there she could tell that the man and ten kids that came in were Artemis and the Kittens. "What happened to you? What you doing here?"

"We thought that the girls would have a little fun if they saw their friends as human." said Artemis.

"But that still doesn't explain how."

Luna watched the kids talking and having fun. "I don't want them to hear about this just now." They went to an isolated corner. "We weren't always cats, but we were never completely human either, at least from one point of view."

"What?"

"My father and Artemis' mother came from the Planet Mau. The Mau are human with certain feline characteristics, mostly cat ears and tails. When we were children we were constantly mocked and teased by our peers. We felt that it got so bad that we ran away from home."

"It was so stupid; we had nowhere to go and no plan. We might have died if it weren't for one young man's kindness."

Flashback

It was raining, Luna and Artemis were huddled next to each other when a dark haired young man came up "Are you two ok?"

"We're cold and hungry." said Luna.

"Why don't you go home?"

"We ran away." said Artemis.

"You can still go back; I bet your parents are worried about you."

"But the other kids would just make fun of us."

"Running away won't make them stop. Point the way and I'll take you home."

**But when we got to the Mau embassy where our parents lived we found that a fire had started and our parents were gone. We were now alone.**

"Don't worry I'll make sure you're both taken care of."

"But we don't even know your name." Luna sniffled.

"My name is Chemosh."

**That was the beginning of our transition from what we were then and the cats we became. Chemosh never had that much money so we helped by working as beggar-thieves. For the most part we had a happy life, but as time went on Chemosh began acting strangely; shouting at the walls and injuring himself. Then one day when we were about one hundred years old he had a strange proposition for us.**

"I think it's time for us to move on to bigger things." said Chemosh.

"Bigger things?" asked Artemis.

"There's something very valuable at the palace, if we steal it we'll be very rich."

"I don't want to steal anymore." said Luna.

"But once we do this we'll be able to make enough money never to steal again."

"Well, if we don't have to…"

"Good, we'll get started tonight."

**We some how managed to get into the palace library and he found what he was looking for.**

"That smelly old book is going to make us rich?" said Artemis as Chemosh opened a very old book.

"This is not an ordinary book." said Chemosh. "It contains very powerful secrets."

"Ok, let's just get out of here." said Luna.

"Don't you want to see what I can do with this?"

Chemosh started chanting.

"Chemosh, this isn't funny!"

"You both have been useful to me but that usefulness has ended. My weaker half is the only thing keeping me from destroying you completely, but this should remove you both effectively."

Chemosh spread a bright light over them and then they blacked out.

End flashback

"When we woke up we were ordinary housecats." said Luna. "Your mother then gave us our marks so we could be able to speak; she told us that the book was destroyed so she couldn't turn us back to normal."

"And Chemosh?" asked Darien.

"We never heard from him again." said Artemis. "Until last night."

"Another Lunan?" asked Serena.

"Not quite." said Luna. "He, He's…Draco."

"What?"

"He gave us human bodies for a week." said Luna. "But if we want to keep them after that we have to do something for him."

"You aren't…"

"We're not; but it's tough seeing how much the kids are enjoying it."

"Still we have no intention doing what he says." said Artemis.

"Maybe you should." said Amy as she and the other scouts and knights came in. "At least make it appear that way."

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"You pretend to go along with him." said Melvin. "Then when you go to meet him again we'll have him trapped."

"Well it would be nice to be human for a little while anyway; and I want to know what happened to change our old friend."

"Ok." said Raye. "But if has to come to destroying him…"

"Don't worry; I doubt he's our friend now."

* * *

Draco was back at the Blackstar Fortress Draco looked at the earth. "In a weeks time the remaining orbs will ours, but more importantly I will have a challenge worthy of my power and skill.

* * *

Richforce: Sounds like Draco has stacked the deck in his favor. Can Luna and Artemis reach their old friend? Find out next time. 


	7. Draco and Chemosh

Sorry for the delay I had a bit of writer's block and on top of that I had to housesit while my grandfather had a quintuple bypass, don't worry he'll be ok. Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 7: Chemosh and Draco

* * *

Luna and Artemis watched as the former kittens went down a water slide one at a time, it had been almost a week since Draco transformed them. "A few days ago you couldn't get them near a bath tub." said Artemis. "Now they're having a blast."

"They don't even mind that it's just for a week." said Luna. Did we have to lie to them, about how we got this way?"

"We had to; Draco must think that we're willing to consider his offer. If they knew the truth it might jeopardize the plan."

"Yes, right now it's better for them to think that this was caused by a strange energy field. If they should learn the only reason they were born cats in the first place was because we ran away from home and started stealing."

"In any case it'll all be over tonight, one way or the other."

"We better get the kittens and drop them off at the Shrine tonight, before we meet with Chemosh."

They didn't know that Diana had listened in on enough of their conversation to start realize that something was up.

* * *

Back in the Blackstar Fortress, Merlor was addressing Prim and Axel. "Draco's plan is almost complete, I need the two of you to watch and give any assistance needed."

"This'll be easy!" said Axel. "Draco's a one man army!"

"Even we can't screw this up!" said Prim. "Wait that came out wrong."

"Just go, I have to prepare for Vega's return."

* * *

That night the remaining Scouts and Knights were hiding in wait on top of the north tower of the Metropolitan Government Building to ambush Draco. "Everyone in position?" Sailor Earth asked over a communicator.

"Yes." said Sailor Moon. "We just need the creep of honor to show up. How are you holding up you two?"

"Fine considering that we'll soon lose our human forms and we're about to confront someone who was once our closest friend."

Draco then teleported in. "I see you've come back." He said. He took off the face plate of his helmet; he had a dark beard covering his face. "I take it you made a choice."

"You looked better without the beard." Luna said coldly.

"I'm not here to discuss facial hair, did you make a decision?"

"What are they doing?" Prim asked as she and Axel were on the South Tower.

"Just talking." said Axel as he looked though binoculars. "Somebody better do something soon."

"Why are you working for the Blackstar?" said Artemis.

"Simple, I wanted more power. The best way to increase your power is to push it to its limits and expand it. That means facing foes with equal or greater strength than yours. I joined the Blackstar to face them, but for some time they have been in short supply, even the senshi's power pales in comparison to my own now."

"The Chemosh we knew would never fight for a reason like that!" said Luna. "He would…"

"Chemosh was a fool!" Draco shouted unexpectedly. "He was always holding me back, that weakling would rather waste his life with children than get the power that has his for the taking!"

Luna and Artemis then realized something. "You aren't Chemosh are you?" said Luna. "You were another personality that shared his mind and body."

"Now it makes sense." said Artemis. "The shouting to no one, the self inflicted injuries. He was fighting you wasn't he?"

"Yes, he tried to fight off my influence but he was weak and you were just as weak to rob for me! After I turned you into those furballs I was captured and the book was burned in the struggle, after that I was banished and eventually I wiped every trace of Chemosh from the universe!"

"Chemosh was far stronger then you could ever hope to be." said Luna. "And we won't be your pawns anymore."

Draco started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" said Artemis. "We just said we won't do what you want us to do!"

"You say you won't when the funny thing is YOU ALREADY HAVE!"

Draco extended a dimension bubble over the roof and the scouts and knights came out in the open. "How…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't you get it?" Draco said as he put the face mask back on. "I knew that they would never betray you, but I also knew that this opportunity was too good for you to pass up."

Luna started to stutter. "Then all of it was…"

"A trap!"

Luna and Artemis stepped forward. "We'll stop…Ugh!" then they kneeled down.

"Looks like the spell has just about expired. I'd like to thank you two for being such gullible patsies, I'd have never have gotten this far without you."

"Leave them alone!" said Diana as she and the other kittens returned to feline form, Luna and Artemis also turned back into cats.

"Dancing Blade!" Draco threw his blade at her, damaging her mark.

"Diana!" Luna yelled. "Why?"

"Because it causes you pain, and if it causes you pain it would cause Chemosh pain." Draco continued to attack avoiding the scouts and knights attempts to stop him from damaging the kittens' marks. "And now for the two of you, Dancing Blade!"

"Luna, Artemis!" Sailor Moon said.

The cats were all unconscious but everyone knew that they were now ordinary cats.

"Now it's time to settle this." said Draco. "I want you to throw everything you have at me, that way I'll be all the stronger for it!"

"You're wrong." said Sailor Moon. "It all ends here."

"It is the end, FOR YOU! Dancing Blade!"

The sword became nine as threw it.

"Mercury Blizzard Lance!"

"Mars Pyro Ax!"

"Jupiter Thunder Claws!"

"Venus Shinning Whiplash!"

"Earth Twins Fangs!"

"Lunar Saber Cut!"

The Knights managed to break all of Draco's swords. "Well done, I underestimated you. Now I use my full power!"

"Dark Evolution!"

Draco became the three headed dragon. "I'm invincible!"

"We won't survive that attack." said Sailor Mercury.

"We can't lose!" said Sailor Moon.

"Lunar Curtain Protection!"

Draco laughed. "You think that flimsy little shield can stop me?"

"Breath of Annihilation!"

The attack completely covered the scouts and knights. After he finished Draco knelt down on the roof exhausted. "Yes I am the strongest warrior in the universe!"

"Strength is nothing!" said Sailor Mercury. "Not without the knowledge to use it properly!"

"Or friends to help you!" said Sailor Earth.

Draco saw that the curtain held. "How can this be!"

"We all gave Sailor Moon our energy to protect us." said Moon Knight.

"We're all exhausted, including you." said Sailor Moon. "But I think we have enough energy for one last attack."

"Mercury Artic Slasher!"

"Mars Warfire Incinerate!"

"Jupiter Lightningorb Blitz!"

"Venus Luminescent Purge!"

"Earth Ferocious Roar!"

"Moon Magnum Starbeam!"

Draco was pushed backward breaking the Dimension bubble and he roared as he fell off the tower; a column of light with four smaller one spiraling around it shot up from Draco's body.

"Uncle Merlor's not gonna like this." said Axel as he and Prim left.

"Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus said. "Try healing them with the crystal, the same way we did last time."

"Right."

"Crystal Healing Force!"

A light washed over the cats and when it faded they were human except for cat ears on the tops of their heads and tails coming from behind.

"How did this happen?" asked Sailor Moon. "Maybe when the golden and silver crystals fused together?"

* * *

"How could they have beaten every member of the Black Vanguard?" asked Merlor.

"It wasn't our fault." said Prim.

"You see…" Axel began.

"Quiet, if there were a brain cell between the two of you IT DIED OF LONELINESS!"

"So what now?" asked Prim.

"It's time to execute the final stage of my plan."

"Huh?" Prim and Axel said.

Luna stared at herself in the mirror, her cat ears twitching. "It strange to see myself as a Mau again."

"Were still certain that you can change back into cats if you need to." said Serena.

"I guess it's about time we accepted who we are and where we came from." said Artemis.

"And I'm certain that Chemosh's spirit can finally rest in peace." said Luna.

* * *

Has the Blackstar really lost? Check our nextt chapter to find out. 


End file.
